Dark Dreams
by ObsidianWolf001
Summary: Uta has a hidden talent that Kaneki finds when he tries to take a nap and hears strange sounds in their bedroom. You pervert, that's not what I meant. Another Utakane week fanfiction for Day 3, Art.
1. Chapter 1

It was a relatively slow weekend, but Kaneki was very much enjoying the silence. He was settled in the living room in Uta's apartment above the shop, settling to take a nap on the couch. He hadn't slept well the night before, and he was exhausted. Uta had promised him silence, and even left the shop closed that day, putting a sign up that merely read 'Closed For Health'. Kaneki had promised that he didn't have to do that, but he'd done so anyway, and left them with a largely relaxing day. There had been few words spoken between the men, but in all, they were happy and they were enjoying the relaxation.

His eyes were just drifting closed when there was a grinding screech almost, and Kaneki's eyes came up to the door Uta had closed behind him that lead to their bedroom. It was unusual when Uta was alone in their room to hear any form of sound. Usually that was the time he was at his most quiet, if ever he could be more quiet than he normally was. Kaneki stood and pulled the blanket tight around his shoulders before he slid into the room.

What he saw would have made him laugh were he not so shocked. Uta had let his hair down out of it's usual style, and now stood in the center of the room with an electric guitar. He was, suffice it to say, having quite a lot of fun. His hair was without a doubt dangling in his face, of which there was a smile plastered ear to ear, and though he had headphones plugged into the amp, he was dancing to whatever it was his fingers played. His back was more or less to Kaneki, and Kaneki knew he should probably just allow Uta his privacy.

But it was too damn much fun to watch.

Kaneki leaned back against the wall and tried not to grin at the sight of his usually stoic lover headbanging to the sounds blaring in his ears. To Kaneki it wasn't very clear, but he supposed Uta understood every nuance of the sound. He was having too much fun with it.

Kaneki lifted his phone for a moment, considering a sudden, wicked thought, and then pulled up the camera and began recording. Uta was none the wiser to the endeavor, still jamming on the cherry red instrument to his heart's content, and Kaneki smiled, having a bit too much fun spying on his lover. The recording lasted about thirty seconds, and then Kaneki shut it off and cued up a message, selecting a number he rarely used, and another he had _actually_ never used. Then he attached the video and sent it to them immediately.

He settled back against the wall to watch Uta some more, but then he stopped, catching his breath as he pulled his phone out of a back pocket. He unlocked the screen and pulled something up, then turned to see Kaneki standing there by the door, holding his phone in his hands, grinning from ear to ear.

He pulled the headphones off of his ear. "You really sent that to Itori?" He asked.

Kaneki chuckled, moving to kiss Uta's cheek. "And Yomo, but I doubt he's got anything to say about it. He probably knew, even though I didn't." He answered.

Uta shook his head, sliding the guitar strap over his shoulder and setting it down on the foot of the bed. "No. No one knew about it, actually. It's just one of my own things that I enjoy privately." He answered.

Kaneki grimaced, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Uta's waist. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to reveal the secret parts of you. I just thought they'd known already."

Uta offered him a soft smile. "It's alright, Kaneki. I know you didn't. It's not such a big deal. Itori is always telling me we should know more about each other, because I know most of her life story, and she knows none of mine. Now she's got something. Maybe you've solved one of my problems temporarily." He replied. "Did I make a sound?"

Kaneki shrugged. "You probably loosened the headphone cable for just a second. I heard a grind of some sort and came to see if you were okay. You were more than okay it seemed." He suggested, shaking his head. "I didn't mean to interrupt you.

Uta let him go for a moment, smiling after him. "Get some rest." He suggested. "I'll leave one ear open for you, alright?"

Kaneki nodded. "You don't have to, but I'm sure you'll just do it anyway, so alright." He replied.

Uta picked up his guitar again, and this time Kaneki left the door open. When he settled back on the couch, Kaneki rested his head on a throw pillow and his hand and closed his eyes. In the darkness, he could hear the music a little louder than before, but it wasn't too loud. He tuned it out, and found himself falling asleep.

He was jerking awake what felt like minutes later, but must have been half an hour or more. Uta was now in the living room, on a chair across from Kaneki, cradling the guitar, the amp off to his left. He wasn't playing it though. He was watching Kaneki, a little worry in his eyes.

"Hey, sorry. Didn't mean to disturb you again." Kaneki muttered sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

Uta shook his head. "You were screaming. I wasn't sure whether to wake you or not, because I've heard you're not supposed to. But you were terrified." He answered.

Kaneki felt his heart beating out of his chest, was still breathing heavily, and he settled back onto the couch. "It's hard to sleep when there's nothing going on. Normally I'm asleep before you, so there's the sound of you working around me, or your heartbeat in my ear. But just now, it was so quiet." He told Uta. "I'm sorry."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Uta asked. "I could work on some of the masks downstairs."

Kaneki paused, and he turned to look at Uta. "Would you mind playing for me? Just until I fall asleep, I mean. You don't have to, but it would be something to distract me." He suggested.

Uta blinked but then he nodded. "Of course." He replied.

Kaneki nodded, smiling a little, and curled on his side. He pulled the throw blanket Uta must have draped over him in his sleep up to his chin and settled his head back on the pillow. As soon as he closed his eyes, he heard soft notes coming from the artist across the room. They were calm, distantly familiar, an American song from Ed something or other. He was fairly certain it was called Thinking Out Loud, but he couldn't remember past the sudden calm and sleepiness.

He had never slept quite so well since his return, and he was glad to have Uta there to play him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Itori lifted her phone when it rang, standing behind the bar talking to a flirty ghoul guy that vaguely interested her. It was a text message from Kaneki, and though she didn't talk much to him, she opened it right away. If it had something to do with Uta, she needed to know.

When she opened it, there was a video attachment, and she took the time to download it before watching the video. While only thirty seconds or so long, maybe a little longer, it was worth every second. Uta stood there cradling a candy apple red guitar in his hands, plucking the strings like there should be rock blaring from the amplifier two steps away from him. There was quiet snickering in the background, and Itori could hear muffled blaring of rock coming from Uta's headphones. He was quiet, but had the biggest smile and was going ham on the guitar.

"Oh my god, this is beautiful." She chuckled, looking up. Nico was sitting in the corner, talking with Souta. "Oi, Nico, Souta. Come look at this."

Nico looked up and nodded, strolling over on Souta's arm and sitting at the bar. "Yes, lovely? How can I help you?" He asked.

"Look at this." She restarted the video and flipped her phone.

The other two watched for a moment before smiles broke free on both faces. Nico grinned. "Oh, you must send that to me. That is too good to pass up." He crooned. "I'd love to hold onto it for future reference that he does, indeed, smile when he's not killing something."

Itori nodded, smiling. "Definitely." She answered, already sending the video to _all_ the Clowns.

 **7777777**

Uta had just brought the guitar and amp into the living room where Kaneki had fallen into a fitful sleep, and was about to plug in the headphones again, when his cellphone went off in his back pocket. He snatched it quickly to answer it so that he didn't wake Kaneki, and saw he had a message from Roma. Another from Ganbo followed, and then Souta, and Nico with the original video. It seemed the whole group had received Kaneki's little joke, and Uta sighed, shaking his head as he read them through.

They were all along the lines of 'didn't know you danced, ballerina', or something similar. He wasn't sure how funny he found it.

But even as he thought it, Kaneki started screaming.


End file.
